Death Wish
by Asailn
Summary: Basicaly this is what I think happned whed Edward told Aro he wanted to die. It's in Aro's POV. Pleas tell me what you think about it. Seriously I need reviews. Also check out Beaneyes30's storys, she helped me write it.


This is my first fanfic EVER so be gentle.

Disclaimer: As you all know this belongs to Stephanie Meyer not me. Tears

Death Wish

"Aro there is a visitor for you" Jane's pleasant angel voice called to me, breaking my concentration. For the past week I've had a new obsession of trying to master the art of texting and according to Marcus it was getting on everyone's nerves.

"Who is it my dear" I hadn't sent for anyone so I had no idea of who it might be.  
"Well… she looked nerves almost afraid. "It's a friend of Carlisle's. He says his name is Edward but he won't tell me why he is hear, he just says he needs to see the Volturi and everyone else is busy.

The moment I heard these words my easily kindled curiosity blazed up and I quickly rose to follow her. As we made our way down to the main part of the castle I began to wonder about the reason behind this unexpected but not unwanted visit. Maybe the boy had a message from Carlisle but then why didn't he come himself, unless he was no longer on good terms with me.  
Suddenly worried about my relationship with him I quickened my pace reaching the small room where Edward sat in a matter of seconds. As I opened the door a swift movement caught my eye and suddenly Edward was before me  
"Kill me, life is no longer worth living," His voice was barely more than a hoarse whisper, withhold so much agony and venom that I was tempted to put an end to his pain this moment. But something stopped me. I needed to know what as the cause of such angst. Who could cause so much misery?

Hesitantly I reached forward. Edward seemed to understand my meaning for he quickly grasped my hand. My mind was instantly filled with a thousand thoughts and I swiftly found the source of his dismay. It was love. Love had once again pulled another helpless victim in, but this time it hade not granted a happy ending. In this life, love had brought death.  
A young girl by the name of Bella had stolen his heart, but the most surprising part is that the girl was human. Never had I heard of such a thing. Not only did it go against nature, but it also seemed impossible, for she was his singer. Listening to his memories, I smelled her and I too wanted to feed. It was intolerable to resist a taste. The smell was unbearable, intoxicating. Her rich fumes were so desensitizing.

I was jealous of his gift. I wished for myself that I could have it. But Edward, instead drinking he resisted. Not only the first time, but again and again. But that's where love stepped in; his love for her gave him the strength to withstand temptation. Then last spring, when she was attacked by another vampire and her blood was spilled everywhere, he not only resisted the living blood, but also the blood that was covering the floor.

Even when given good reasons to feed he still resisted. And after he decided he wanted to be with her forever instead of changing her, he allowed himself the pleasure of her presence for all eternity; he still put her before himself. Instead he left, denying himself one shred of happiness, placing her happiness before himself and others.

All of his good intensions had gone to waste because he underestimated her love for him. Never had I seen one so young with so much self-control and selflessness. Edward out did his own "father", Carlisle, by far.

"Well now you know. But it doesn't matter I tried and failed to save her  
and now she's dead," Anguish and guilt filled his eyes making my dormant heart throbbed with pity.  
The more compassionate side of me was willing to put an end to his misery,  
but I could see the advantages his little gift could provide for us. What a waste it would be, killing someone with so much potential.

It was almost as if, for a moment, I had his little sister's foresight. In my mind, I could see him by my side along with my darling Jane and wonderful Alec as we continued to ensure peace and secrecy within the vampire community…  
"No," Edwards voice broke through my concentration, filled with harsh disgust. "I will have nothing more to do with this world. I've far out lived my life. All this world has brought me is suffering, and when I received the smallest taste of joy, it was wrenched away from me by the cruel hands of death. I will have nothing more to do with it. Grant me this one favor Aro. Free me."

Once again, that broken face pulled on my heartstrings but I was not quit ready to let my vision go. "Just join me Edward I will give you a purpose," My voice beginning to sound pleading, "The world doesn't have to end just because Bella did…"  
Suddenly his face crumpled even further with pain and I realized my mistake. I'd said her name. I began to realize that my pleading with him was hopeless.  
"At least consider my option," I mumbled in a fleeting last hope to  
convince him otherwise, but I knew nothing I would say could change him.  
As way of leaving he said "I'll consider it," but we both knew he wouldn't.  
"Thank you for your time Aro. I'll show myself out."


End file.
